


Miracle Fingers

by Hotarukunn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his sadness is pouring through him, as he touch a pale, cooling hand, and wish for a movement that will never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago, with a few edits to spelling. And propelling it even further into the future than I had before.

He's heard him play the piano. Once. A long time ago.  
But those fingers can't play any more. Can't hit a single note right. They lay useless and unmoving against the stark white linen bedsheets and the blonde look at one. The hand closest to him.  
The owner to those miracle hands lay just as still, only the almost slow rise and fall of him still being alive. It's barely noticeable.  
The prince's own hands tighten into fists, and he continues to silently stare at the hands, faintly hopes for them to move. Just a light twitch that shows that the owner is about to wake.  
Belphegor hesitate for a brief moment, then take the hand between his both. It's cold. The previously healthily brown-tanned skin now shine white against his own.  
And he thought that _he_ was pale.  
”How long're you going to sleep...” he clutch tighter to the broken hand, and bend over it, let his fingers brush across the back of the hand as they move. ”....stupid cactus...” his bangs rest against the too cold skin, and he lean his nose against it, his lips, his cheek. He feel as if he is on the verge of tears, and really, it's been so long that even _he_ , the Prince, the Prince the Ripper, Prince of the Varia, is about to cry like the child he once was, so many many years ago. But he's not a child anymore, he's an adult, became one many decades ago. And he shouldn't cry, because Gokudera would tell him to stop being so annoying.  
If he was awake. If he wasn't dying.  
Because Bel knows, that Gokudera's fingers, his ability to play the piano, it meant everything to him.

He straighten himself, tears threatening to fall and his gaze at Gokudera's face.  
”You said you'd teach me...” he mumble. ”You said you'd teach me play the piano...”  
One crystal-shaped tear roll down his cheek, followed by a second on his other. Then the third tear run down his face, a fourth, fifth, a steady stream that turn into a river, and he cry. Tears of desperation as if to plead for his lover to wake up. If only for just a moment.  
Because Bel want to tell him. Say ”I love you” at least once.  
But his wish will never be granted, because his hopes die out as Gokudera's heart give in, and Bel know when the heart stop beating, and he give out a heart-tearing howl of sadness, feel his mind slip as he loses the very last thing he held dear, together with the little sanity he had left, and go crazy, kill the nurse, kill the doctor, kill the next person he sees, kill more, kill everyone.  
Kill himself, because he was already dead the moment he heard about Gokudera's accident.

With his own knife piercing his heart, he press a bloody kiss to Gokudera's cold, blue lips, and as he cough out more blood, that trickle down Gokudera's face and neck, decorate his pale skin with crimson roses, Belphegor whisper out his first and final declaration of love.

The hollow, unbroken ring of a heart-monitor is the only sound being heard in the entire hospital.


End file.
